In the field of wireless communications, a wireless communication system may include, for example, a wireless Access Point (AP) and a wireless communication station able to communicate in accordance with a wireless communication standard or protocol, e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard.
The wireless station may be moved by its user, for example, within or around an office or a residence. The wireless station may be, for example, out of the coverage range of the wireless AP, such that the wireless AP may not be able to communicate with the wireless station.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.